


Taking The Plunge:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e12 Ka Hopu Nui 'Ana (The Round Up), Established Relationship, Exhaustion, First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve tells Adam what was in heart, Does the Asian respond in kind to it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Taking The Plunge:

*Summary: Steve tells Adam what was in heart, Does the Asian respond in kind to it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was such a sad, & exhausting day, But Five-O managed to solve their case, as best as they could, Even, If they still feel guilty for not doing their best during it. Steve was ready to tell his crush, Adam Noshimuri, How he feels about him.

 

They were discussing business & the future of Five-O, Adam told him immediately that he was immediately was in for helping, That brought a smile to the former seal’s face. He cleared his throat, & said, “Adam, There is something I have to tell you”, “I am in love with you”, The Five-O Commander kisses him passionately.

 

That shocked the handsome man, He snapped out of it, & kissed Steve with equal passion. “I am in love with you too”, He said with light, & happiness in his eyes. They were just looking at each other, like they met for the first time.

 

“I am glad that we are taking this plunge together”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he went to Adam, sat in his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, sighing contently for the first time. “Me too”, The Former Yakuza Leader said, as he cuddled & snuggled his lover closer to him. They were looking forward to their future together.

 

The End.


End file.
